Cuando Dos Mundos Diferentes Se Encuentran
by Avery Ghost
Summary: Solo imagínalo: la masa de dos planetas, viajando a miles de kilómetros por hora, acercándose uno al otro y finalmente encontrándose en el mismo punto del espacio, ¿Te unes a este formidable viaje?
1. Capitulo 1: Choque

En este Fanfic todo Uke que yo presente terminara con su respectivo Seme, todavía no decido desde donde comenzara esta historia en cualquiera de los 2 mangas, ya que como sabemos, Junjou Romatica 3 apenas está estrenándose, y yo estoy empezando a leer el maga de Sekaiichi, así que si sucede algo muy relevante en cualquiera de las 2 historias que pueda afectar a este Crossover, ignórenlo y pronto daré el momento correcto desde donde comienza el fanfic en las historias, eso si tal vez después de un tiempo decida meter a Shiiba Mizuki y a cualquiera de las otras parejas de Nakamura.

Disfrútenlo~~~…..

* * *

Choque

En una de las más exitosas editoriales de Japón, (Marukawa Shoten)en el piso de manga Shoujo, mas específicamente la Revista Emerald, mejor conocido como el Equipo Doncella, conformado por lo mejor de lo mejor en Marukawa, y Onodera Ritsu, que se encontraba a punto de saltar por la más cercana ventana.

-¿Como que el manuscrito de Mutou-Sensei se perdió?-preguntaba histérico el castaño ojiverde.

-Es eso o simplemente le crecieron piernas y se fue corriendo.-le decía Takano despreocupado a pesar de la enorme preocupación del chico.

Hace unos días había llegado el Storybord de la mangaka después de que Ritsu se lo enviara para hacer las correcciones, y esta se los había devuelto para la última revisión, pero eso ya había sido hace 3 días, y ni rastro del manuscrito, pero para Onodera era muy extraño este repentino acontecimiento, si apenas el había sostenido ese mismo trabajo cuando llego y de un momento a otro se había esfumado.

-O rayos, esto va a ser el infierno cuando se lo diga a Sensei.-el editor temía por su carrera (y vida) porque sabía que no solo sería un martirio decírselo a su mangaka, si no también estaba por medio todo el trabajo que se tendría que llevar a cabo para empezar de nuevo el nuevo tomo, tomando en cuenta que faltaba muy poco para que saliera la nueva edición de la revista, pero el ciclo todavía no estaba tan cercano a terminar para que todos estuvieran que el alma les salía de la boca.

-Enserio me compadezco por ti, Ricchan.-le decía Kisa mientras se sentaba al revés en su silla, con una sonrisa que solo Ritsu sabia interpretar como _¨Me encargare de que lleven flores a tu tumba, de nada¨_.-Tal vez puedas suavizar el golpe con llevarla a cenar antes, ¿No?

-Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer.-dicho eso se desmorono en si asiento y se empezó a dar de golpes en la mesa.

-Oi, Onodera, en vez de auto compadecerte ponte a trabajar con la Mangaka que te acabo de dar, que no solo tienes una.-el joven editor recordaba que hace un tiempo Takano le había entregado a una de sus Mangakas, y no podía ponerse a sufrir cuando tenía a su cargo a otra persona, así que ignorando a el azabache comenzó a trabajar con el manuscrito de Kaitou-Sensei, con el ánimo un poco más elevado.

* * *

A unos pisos más abajo (o arriba, no sé dónde se ubique) estaba el área de novelas BL (Boys Love), donde una pelirroja estaba de aquí para ya (sin mencionar que el castaño que la acompañaba juraría haberla visto subir al techo como el niño de ¨El exorcista¨)rebuscando entre todos los papeles que se encontraba alrededor de ella.

-Por favor Aikawa-san, deje de preocuparse.-pedía otro castaño ojiverde, asustado por la situación de su jefa.

-Es que tu no entiendes, Misaki-kun.-lo tomo de los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear.-Si no consigue ese manuscrito para Sakaya-Sensei para pasado mañana mi reputación como editora se ira al caño.-dijo y volvió a su estado actual como animal salvaje.

Sakaya era otra de los escritores de Aikawa, pero era una mujer muy difícil, ya que para sus escritos necesitaba alguna inspiración, y la inspiración constaba de manga, normalmente de shoujo o shonen, pero nunca antes le había pedido un manga que aún no se publicara, Sakaya había ordenado el más reciente manuscrito de Mutou Yukina, una de sus mangakas favoritas, y había especificado que sin él no presentaría el trabajo, pero Aikawa no tenía idea de donde conseguirlo, ni tampoco el tiempo, ya que había planeado una junta con la imprenta para el próximo éxito de Akihiko.

-¿Dónde rayos conseguiré ese manuscrito?-pero de repente un foco se prendió en su cabeza asiendo que apuntara a Takahashi Misaki, su asistente y empleado de medio tiempo.-Ahora que recuerdo Mutou trabaja para esta editorial, ósea que su nuevo manuscrito está en el piso de Shoujo, creo que más específicamente en la revista Emerald.-luego su cara se ilumino más y empezó a saltar.-Y lo mejor de todo es que el editor en jefe me debe un favor, Kyaaaa…..-su cara se volvió sombría asustando de nuevo a Misaki y asiendo que se alejara de ella.-Pero tengo la junta con la imprenta y no voy a tener tiempo para negociarlo, espera estas tu Misaki.

-¿Eh?-exclamo el chico viéndola.

-Tú eres mi asistente y me puedes hacer el favor de ir por ella, ¿Verdad?-la mujer lo tomo de las manos y lo miro con mirada suplicante.

-Claro, pero no cree que ya es demasiado tarde, quiero decir es mas de medio día y tengo más trabajo que hacer.-era totalmente verdad, quería ayudar a Aikawa, pero ser su asistente no era lo único que tenía que hacer en Marukawa.

-Por favor, Misaki-kun eres mi última esperanza.-se tirio al suelo jalando la camisa del mencionado.

-Okei Aikawa-san, lo hare.-de nuevo la mujer empezó a festejar y Misaki pensó que era demasiada bipolaridad para un solo día.-¿Para cuándo lo necesita?

-Más tardar pasado mañana en la mañana.-explico la pelirroja.-Trata de ir ahora para que empieces a negociar con el editor en jefe, ve al piso de arriba y busca la revista Emerald de Shoujo, pero no te confíes, no son lo que parecen, no recuerdo el nombre del líder de Emerald, pero dile que te mande yo y que es lo que necesitas, si no te permite tomarlo, aunque lo dudo, llámame y vendré corriendo.-tomo sus cosas y se fue.-Bye bye.

Se despidió y se fue, sinceramente Misaki no había entendido muy bien a la mujer, pero ya había accedido y no podía echarse para atrás, decidió ir mas tarde por el manuscrito, ya que tenía demasiado trabajo y eso era para pasado mañana. Pensó en su situación en casa, ¿Casa?, más bien manicomio, con la llegada Mizuki todo se había puesto más difícil con Usagi, y no importaba que hubieran resuelto lo de si al salir de la universidad Misaki se quedaría con él, no podía evitar sentir celos por el primo de Usagi. Pero aunque el ya se había ido y Kaoruko también muchas cosas estaban poniendo aprueba su relación. Prefirió no pensar en eso y siguió trabajando.

* * *

-Onodera.-lo llamo Takano y le prestó atención.-Necesito que me acompañes a entregar una cifras abajo, en la imprenta se equivocaron acerca de algo y un mensajero vino a recoger la corrección.

-De acurdo.-se levantó tomado unos papeles y siguió al ojiavellana que ya se encontraba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto al manuscrito de Mutou-Sensei?-le pregunto el de lentes al más bajo.

-Podrías no recordármelo.-le dijo mientras el estrés volvía a él. Caminaron más lento y con pasos más cortos ya que mucha gente empezaba a caminar alrededor de ellos.-¿Porqué hay tanta gente?

-Si no lo hago se volverá algo muy pesado para ti, y creo que es por qué están mostrando la editorial a futuros empleados, además ¡no cambies el tema!-le grito, aunque no sonó muy fuerte por el sonido que había.

Onodera, para evitar a Takano, empezó a caminar más rápido, dejando al mayor entre toda la multitud mientras le gritaba, sin fijarse por donde caminaba.

* * *

Misaki recién terminaba de ordenar unos documentos cuando se acordó del favor que le había prometido a Aikawa, como aún faltaba rato para salir y ya todo estaba listo, salió del cubículo con algunos papeles y evitando a toda la gente que había, se dirigió ascensor, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar:

-¿Usagi-san?-contesto de cualquier forma, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía le iría muy mal al llegar a casa.

-Misaki, ¿Dónde estás?-le pregunto el peliplata.

-En Marukawa, pero ya voy de salida, solo tengo que cumplir un favor de Aikawa.-repuso.

-Estoy en la editorial, vine a recoger unos folletos que Isaka me dio, estoy en el noveno piso, así que nos vemos en la entrada, adiós.-colgó sin dejar hablar al chico.

-Espera, Usa….¨ _Bip, bip. Biiiip…..¨_.-enojado entro al elevador y trato de comunicarse de nuevo con su pareja, ya que podría tardar un tiempo en bajar y no lo quería hacer esperar, pero al parecer el teléfono también estaba a favor del escritor, porque no lo dejaba devolver la llamada. Todavía con el teléfono salió a toda prisa del elevador, se quedó fuera como 5 minutos, esperando que el teléfono le permitiera hablarle al mayor, se rindió, suspiro despreocupadamente cerrando los ojos y guardando su teléfono se dirigió a doblar la esquina que lo llevaría al pasillo, mientras oía como el elevador se habría dejado ver a el protagonista de sus problemas.

* * *

-Onodera, no camines tan rápido.-Takano, trato de seguir al castaño, pero era imposible, ya que Ritsu no cooperaba con su paso (además de que ya había salido de la multitud) y el más alto seguía atrapado entre el gentío.

Ignorando con quien chocaba o empujaba, Ritsu estaba doblando la esquina para llegar cuando sin fijarse, se golpeó contra alguien.

¨! CRASH ¡¨

Un golpe demasiado fuerte de caras y cuerpos, gente exclamando, algunas hojas cayendo y un teléfono estopándose contra el suelo. Todo presenciado por un azabache que era llevado por la multitud y un peliplata demasiado posesivo. Usagi pensara 2 veces antes de presionar todos los botones del elevador por diversión sin saber que enfrente de el su preciado uke caía al suelo por un gran golpe. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas se habían cerrado. Y nadie puede evitar un choque.

-Kuuuh...-decía Misaki sosteniéndose la cara, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas.

-Uuuujhh….-se quejaba Ritsu sobándose la cara, después de haber caído de espaldas. El mayor sin fijarse con quien había chocado, empezó a levantar sus papeles y los de la persona ajena disculpándose.-Sumimasen, sumimasen (Disculpe, disculpe).

-Yo también lo lamento.-se disculpó también Misaki dándole la espalda al más alto y recolectando todos los papeles. Cuando algo lo distrajo.-…¿Ritsu?-lo volteo a ver.

-¿Misaki?-miro extrañado al universitario.

Ambas miradas esmeraldas se encontraron, **chocando** una con la otra.

 _Etapa de encuentro-choque, terminada-Días para que la colisión termine: ¿? (indefinido)._

* * *

 _Es mi primer crossover, pero creo que esta bien…_


	2. Capitulo 2: Invasion

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Un golpe demasiado fuerte de caras y cuerpos, gente exclamando, algunas hojas cayendo y un teléfono estopándose contra el suelo. Todo presenciado por un azabache que era llevado por la multitud y un peliplata demasiado posesivo. Usagi pensara dos veces antes de presionar todos los botones del elevador por diversión sin saber que enfrente de el su preciado uke caía al suelo por un gran golpe. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas se habían cerrado. Y nadie puede evitar un choque._

 _-Kuuuh...-decía Misaki sosteniéndose la cara, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas._

 _-Uuuujhh….-se quejaba Ritsu sobándose la cara, después de haber caído de espaldas. El mayor sin fijarse con quien había chocado, empezó a levantar sus papeles y los de la persona ajena disculpándose.-Sumimasen, sumimasen (Disculpe, disculpe)._

 _-Yo también lo lamento.-se disculpó también Misaki dándole la espalda al más alto y recolectando todos los papeles. Cuando algo lo distrajo.-…¿Ritsu?-lo volteo a ver._

 _-¿Misaki?-miro extrañado al universitario._

 _Ambas miradas esmeraldas se encontraron, chocando una con la otra._

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto confundido el mayor, todavía recogiendo los papeles de ambos, pero viendo al chico como si de un cerdo volador se tratase.

-Lo correcto sería preguntar, ¿¡Que haces **tú** , aquí!?-Misaki miro enojado al editor, deteniéndose en su tarea. Después del gran golpe que los 2 ojiverde se habían dado, comenzaron a recoger los papeles de cada uno, sin importarles que la demás gente los viera raro.

-Yo trabajo aquí, ¿Y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-ya cansado de recoger el solo el desorden, empezó a tener una pelea de miradas con Misaki, con todos los papeles que había recogido aplastado contra su pecho.

* * *

-También trabajo aquí, baka.-le respondió pateando los papeles.

-Bien, ya no grites por favor, y para de destrozar las hojas.-pidió.-Ayúdame, luego hablaremos.-rodeo los ojos y resignado ayudo al chico.-Ya está.

-Ahora si, requiero una explicación.-se paró enfrente de Ritsu con los brazos cruzados pegando sus papeles contra el.-Se suponía que trabajabas en la editorial de tu padre, ¿Qué haces en Marukawa?

-Es una larga historia.-se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca, ignorando la mortal mirada que el más pequeño le daba.-No me mires así, por favor.-miro suplicante a Misaki.-¿Y tú qué?, creí que estudiarías algo referente a la economía, no a la edición.

-Me gusto más este mundo, además de que alguien me sugirió entrar aquí.-explico.

-¿Y trabajas en…?-Misaki se puso nervioso, trabajar en el piso de novelas BL no es algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, aunque también era asistente de Aikawa y ya había decidido solicitar trabajo permanente aquí.

-En el piso de novelas BL.-se sobo el brazo sonrojado, oyendo como Ritsu aguantaba la risa.-¿Tu?

-En manga Shoujo.-de repente Misaki empezó a reír, burlándose del mayor.-Ok, fundashi en crecimiento…-el menor iba a replicar pero recibió un mensaje y lo reviso. _¨Oh no, Usagi-san…¨_ , pensó el pequeño.

-Lo siento, Ritsu.-guardo de nuevo su teléfono, recogió sus demás hojas y llamo al ascensor.-Me tengo que ir.-entro y vio al castaño más grande.

-Adiós.-se despidió Onodera, residiendo un bufido de Misaki, que desparecería gracias a las puertas del aparato, el primero suspiro cansado, tomándose la barbilla y pensando sobre su reciente rencuentro, sin saber que cierto editor se encontraba oculto detrás de la pared observando todo. Después de recoger el resto de los papeles y tratando de olvidar, Onodera se giró para buscar a Takano, ya que lo había abandonado, pero lo vio pasar enfrente de él cortantemente.-¿Takano-san?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.-frio, presiono los botones de elevador.-Pero decidí ir solo.-sin importarle el castaño, subió al objeto y bajo dejando a Onodera en el lugar, pensando lo peor. ¨¿Qué acaba de suceder?¨, se preguntó el chico, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y tratando de olvidar lo recientemente sucedido. Decidió volver al cubículo, para guardar sus cosas e irse a casa sin que Takano lo persiguiera.

* * *

Misaki salía del elevador cuando no encontró al peliplata, se preocupó y decidió salir de Marukawa, hallándolo recargado en el deportivo rojo.

-Usagi-san.-lo llamo.-¿Te sucede algo?-este lo miro con su típica cara, pero luego de unos segundos soltó una carcajada y apunto a Misaki riéndose de el.-¿De qué te ríes?-Akihiko solo apunto al espejo retrovisor indicando que el universitario debía verse en el, se acercó y vio que en su frente tenía una gran mancha roja, o mas bien la marca de un golpe, uno que cierto editor le había causado, el ojimorado seguía riendo molestando a Misaki.-¡Ya cállate, baka!-enfadado subió al auto esperando a Usami, este subió 5 minutos después de que el primero lo hubiera hecho, arrancaron y se perdieron en las calles de Tokio.

* * *

-Kisa-san.-llamo al pelinegro.-Me retiro por hoy.-hiso un inclinación y salió del cubículo.

-Hasta mañana, Ricchan.-se despidió con un grito.

Onodera camino hasta el elevador, como en todo el trayecto no vio a Takano, supuso que este tal vez se quedó hablando con los de la imprenta, lo que mentalmente agradecía, porque así no tendría que encontrarse con él, porque después de que lo dejara tan cortantemente en el pasillo, lo había sacado de honda, y aunque lo evitara, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Llego al último piso, todavía sin encontrarse a su jefe, camino hasta la entrada viéndolo a fuera de Marukawa hablando con un señor de mayor edad, se detuvo y gracias a que el azabache estaba de espaldas, no lo podía ver, trato de salir lo más disimuladamente que su cuerpo le permitiera, pero como el universo esta siempre a favor de los semes, no se pudo.

-Onodera, que no se te olvide lo del manuscrito.-el mencionado volteo un poco la cabeza viendo al otro con fastidio.-No lo vas a estar evitando por siempre.

-Hai.-la ira y odio abarcaron su cuerpo y solo corrió evitando cualquier otro contacto verbal con el mayor, sin darse cuanta llego a la estación y se metió al primer tren que llevaba a su apartamento. Durante el trayecto su mente no lo dejo relajarse, recordándole sus 3 principales problemas:

1.- La pérdida de el manuscrito de Mutou-sensei: Esto sin duda afectaría su carrera si esos papeles no aparecían, aunque ahora que lo pensaba afondo, eso podría hacer que lo sacaran de el sector de Shoujo, ¡Incluso del de manga!, (Ni mencionar que diria adiós a su tiránico jefe), no…él era demasiado amable para eso y ya le había ganado cariño a Emerald, así que esto no se podría tachar como problema. Bu-ju~~…

2.- Su reciente encuentro con ¨Takahashi Misaki¨, o _¨El enano de pelos parados¨:_ fuera lo que fuera, este acontecimiento no le traería nada bueno.

3.-El problema que lo venía acompañando desde hace un tiempo (Mas de lo que a él le gustaría admitir), y ¨ese¨ problema tenia nombre, ¨Takano Masamune¨, su anterior _´Sempai~´_ , (De solo recordarlo se le erizaba el cabello y un gran sonrojo cubría su cara) y ahora su jefe, además de acosador personal, que seguramente si no llegaba a casa antes que el terminaría siendo arrastrado a el departamento del ojidorado siendo abusado. O algo peor.

Los primeros dos habían sido recientes, pero el tercero le recordaba que debía darse prisa, ya que el muy maldito acosador tenia como portales mágicos que lo hacían llegar a donde fuera, no le sorprendería verlo fuera de su departamento esperándolo, obviamente, así que solo podía confiar en su suerte y velocidad. Salió de la estación a toda prisa, caminando unas cuadras para llegar a su edificio, antes de entrar miro a ambos lados, asegurándose de que su depredador no estuviera al acecho, como todo estaba despejado subió al elevador mientras los otros dos problemas pasaban por su mente. El primero seguro no lo dejaría dormir esta noche, y el segundo era un poco más…personal.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, despertándolo de su transe, dirigió su vista al frente y le restó importancia al ver a Takano recargado en su puerta.

-¿Cómo diablos llegas tan rápido?-camino hasta su apartamento esperando a que el mayor se quitara.

-En mi auto.-este hiso girara sus llaves en uno de sus dedos, mirando fijamente al castaño.-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-miro enojado al seme.

-Vi como te golpeabas contra alguien cuando me dejaste atrapado en la multitud.-explico.-Además de que tenías un gran golpe en la cara.-al instante Onodera se sonrojo por la vergüenza, tratando de ver su reflejo en los lentes de Takano, no noto nada, así que posiblemente ya se hubiera desvanecido.

-No fue nada.-le restó importancia, realmente quería olvidarlo.-¿Te podrías quitar?, estoy cansado.

-No fue lo único que vi.-lo tomo de la muñeca.-También oí como hablabas con el sujeto, de cosas demasiado personales, no te veías feliz de que estuviera hay y viceversa.

-Suéltame.-pidió.

-Parecían demasiado cercanos.-lo miro más intensamente, pero el enserio estaba interesado.-¿Quién era?

Saco fuerza de quien sabe donde (Aunque sospechaba que no era producido por nada bueno) y lo empujo entrando rápido a su casa y cerrando la puerta, oyendo como Masamune le gritaba y golpeaba su puerta, rindiéndose al quinto intento. Se recargo un su entrada cayendo lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo comenzando a llorar. No estaba listo para recordar y ya había olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Misaki fue directo a la cocina para revisarse el golpe, ya que desde que se había dado cuenta de él, la frente y toda la cara le había estado punzando, después de ver que tan grave era, decido solo ponerse encima una bolsa de hielo para que le bajara la hinchazón, se sentó en el sofá echando la cabeza para atrás y con la mano derecha sosteniéndose con poca presión la bosa contra la cara. Trataba de relajarse, pero por mas que su cuerpo quisiera tirarse a dormir, el haberse topado con el editor lo había dejado intranquilo, el solo recordarlo le traía recuerdos bastante dolorosos y rencorosos, pero algo le extrañaba más, ¿Por qué Usagi-san no le había hablado o siquiera tratado de abusar?

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto el peliplata, asustando a Misaki, haciendo que este casi soltara la bolsa, pero como pudo se la acomodo para ver que Usami estaba sentado al lado de él viéndolo con preocupación.

-A, Usagi-san, me asustaste.-lo vio con un solo ojo, ya que no quería quitar la bolsa por completo de su cara.-Solo un poco, pero gracias al hielo se me está quitando.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?-interrogo al chico, y Misaki tuvo que pensar rápido una mentira.

-Eh…tuve que disculparme un montón de veces, el tipo con el que choque era de verdad un cascarrabias.-trato de parecer ofendido, y al ver la cara de su pareja supo que estaba logrando engallarlo.-Luego le ayude con sus papeles y yo busque los míos.

-Oh…-le quito la bolsa de la cara, confundiendo a Misaki.-Debió haber sido un gran golpe para que te dejara así.-lo acerco hacia el tomado su barbilla revisando su cara.-Pero no te preocupes, yo te quitare ese dolor.-el escritor empezó a besar desde la frente hacia debajo de la cara del chico, hasta llegar a los labios, donde lo domino con un hambriento beso, al que obviamente Misaki se resistió.

-Usagi-san, espera.-trato de detenerlo.-Mañana tengo trabajo y estoy muy cansado.-eso no detuvo al novelista, que ahora se aventuraba por debajo de la ropa del más joven.

Y como nadie (Ni siquiera yo) podía detener las muy constantes uniones de la pareja _Romántica_ , así siguieron toda la noche, hasta que Misaki recupero la conciencia, encontrados en la cama de Akihiko, con este dormido y abrazándolo y con señales de que mañana le dolería la cadera a el. Debía idear un plan lo más pronto posible para escapar del ojimorado, aunque muy en el fondo, el disfrutaba de esto, se durmió olvidando sus problemas por un rato, agradeciendo que el peliplata no lo soltara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Onodera se tranquilizara un poco por lo que había sucedido en la noche, decidió irse temprano al trabajo, no por que quisiera evitar a Takano (Bueno, tal vez un poco), sino porque deseaba buscar el Storybord antes de que todos llegaran, ya que él tenía la esperanza de que estuviera perdido entre todos los archivos de su revista. Estaba afuera de Marukawa, esperando a que los intendentes encendieran por completo la luces del edificio, cuando el elevador estuvo por fin funcionando, subió a su piso, deteniéndose bruscamente fuera del ascensor, recordando lo que había sucedido ayer. Se revolvió el castaño cabello y se fue corriendo a Emerald, sentándose y tratando de calmarse, el recordar porque se encontraba ahí le dio ánimos para levantarse e ir tras sus pasos de toda la semana, buscando entre todos los papeles y manuscritos, el de Mutou-sensei.

Con la suerte de su lado, Misaki tuvo la gran oportunidad de huir del escritor, cuando él y el ultimo despertaron, salió de la habitación del mayor, corrió al baño, y en un 2 por 3, estaba listo para irse a su trabajo, no sin que antes Usami tratara de atraparlo fallando en el intento, pensó que tal vez el peliplata se estaba volviendo viejo, pero cuando lo menciono, este rápidamente se lanzó hacia él, con un movimiento gatuno, logró zafarse y corrió a la entrada y a Marukawa, sin haber desayunado o haberse despedido del ojimorado.

Entro al lugar saludando a una que otra persona que lo conocía, llego a su piso y enseguida busco a Aikawa, pero la mujer no apareció por ningún lado, hasta que una de las pasantes descubrió su confusión:

-¿Buscas a Aikawa-sama, Verdad?-le cuestiono la pequeña chica. El muchacho asintió.-Entonces tu debes ser Misaki, me pidió que te avisara que fue a visitar a todos sus escritores, ya que la imprenta le pidió que revisara todas sus fechas de entrega, así que estará fuera todo el día, puedes tomarte un descanso largo si gustas.

La muchacha se despidió y Misaki festejo por sus adentros, tendría una hora, tal vez mas para descansar, y lo aprovecharía para desayunar, pero antes decidió trabajar un poco, después de todo para eso estaba ahí.

-¡Ritsu, ¿Qué diablos haces?!-le grito cierto azabache que acababa de llegar, pero este estaba que le iba a dar un infarto, y quien no con el desastre que tenía el castaño.

Onodera estaba en el piso, como muerto o desmayado, con un millón de hojas, osos rosados (exclusivos de la división Esmeralda) y objetos de oficina alrededor o encima de él, Ritsu noto al mayor unos segundos después de que lo llamara.

-¡Takano-san!-grito levantándose, poniéndose recto y saludando a su jefe estilo soldado.-Lo siento mucho, limpiaré todo esto.-dicho eso comenzó a recoger papel por papel viéndolo antes de apilarlo en una de las diferentes estanterías que había detrás de él. Takano lo miro intrigado, mientras se dirigía a su asiento pasando por el lugar infestado de papeles.

-¿Me vas a decir que estabas haciendo?-inquirió.

-Oh, buscaba el manuscrito de Sensei.-le respondió y siguió con su tarea, el otro abrió los ojos como platos y después de meditarlo un rato se agacho para ayudar al castaño.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Onodera paro y bajo la mirada.

-No.

El más grande suspiro y siguió ayudando al chico, terminaron justamente cuando Kisa, Hattori y Mino llegaron al cubículo, los cinco se dedicaron a trabajar, pero Onodera con el ánimo extremadamente bajo, Kisa noto su expresión así que lo siguió animando (Aunque solo le ponía más sal a la herida), mientras que los demás hacían exactamente lo opuesto, dándole palmadas en el hombro o la espalda y dándole palabras alentadoras. El castaño tuvo una gran idea, el almuerzo seria dentro de unas horas, así que le pidió a Takano que si podía adelantarlo, para que así el se quedara a solas en Emerald, ya que no quería fastidiar a los demás, este accedió y e insistió en quedarse junto a el para seguir ayudándolo, pero, con mucho esfuerzo logro que el ojidorado desistiera de la idea, pues el prefería hacerlo solo.

La hora de almuerzo del piso de manga era a la una, pero se adelantaría dos horas para los de Emerald, así que sería a las once, el castaño decidió comer mas tarde, como a las tres o a las cuatro, diciéndose que si terminaba todo su trabajo a tiempo podría irse más temprano y ya no tendría que cenar en su casa. Pasaron las horas, llegando hasta las 4:30, Onodera estaba en realidad cansado, ya que había aplicado el triple de esfuerzo, buscando el manuscrito, trabajando en el almuerzo y llegando más temprano, además de el trabajo normal que ya aplicaba, tomando sus cosas, se dirigió al comedor, alegrándose de que estuviera vacío, ya que quiere pasar un rato silencioso, algo que de verdad faltaba en su sector de trabajo, después de comer el se retiraría a su casa, aprovecharía que el comedor tenia comida como un Combini*, y tomaría un almuerzo instantáneo, en vez de comprarlo de camino a casa para no perder energía y tiempo.

Dejo sus cosas en la mesa de en medio y fue a calentar su comida, regreso unos cinco minutos después y animado abrió su comida, hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

* * *

A Misaki se le vino el mundo encima cuando descubrió el exceso de trabajo que le habían dejado, moviendo su hora de almorzar(Y su recién entregado descanso), pero era normal que hubiera tanto por hacer, la mayoría de los editores que tenían más de dos o tres escritores, tendrían un especial que saldría muy pronto y por lo tanto los asistentes de los editores, pasantes, trabajadores de medio tiempo y los demás empleados, tenían demasiado que hacer por los editores, que al estar visitando a sus Senseis no habían puesto un pie en Marukawa en más de una semana, siendo la más reciente Aikawa que ese día no había asistido. El castaño se mantuvo por todos lados recorriendo la oficina, para el era la primera vez que veía tanto movimiento en su sector, pero sus compañeros le dijeron que era normal por lo menos una vez al mes. Este noto, que al igual que él, muchos asistentes de editores y pasantes tenían un tiempo libre, por lo que pensó saltarse la hora de comer, pues el comedor estaría abarrotado de gente hambrienta, su hora y media de descanso y los 45 minutos para almorzar las unió para comer cuando faltara una hora y 45 minutos para irse, así comería de una buena vez(El pobre no había ni desayunado o almorzado) y cuando llegara solo prepararía la comida de Usami, para que el escritor no perdiera tiempo en comer con el, pues seguramente estaría atiborrado de trabajo. Se preguntó si Aikawa estaría en el departamento o con cualquiera de sus otros escritores, sintió pena por ella.

Suspirando y viendo orgulloso todas las hojas que había clasificado y ordenado, a las 4:40 se hiso con sus pertenencias dirigiéndose al comedor de su piso, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera terriblemente lleno, al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea que el. Puso cara de pocos amigos se apretando sus pertenencias contra sí, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de la entrada hasta que reconoció una voz que lo llamaba, y solo una persona lo llamaba de esa forma:

-Chibi-tan!-rugió la voz de Isaka detrás de el, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para encararlo.-Pero mira que cara tienes, ¿Acaso Akihiko te dio duro contra el muro?-el joven se sonrojo negando estrepitosamente.

-No creo que deba molestar al joven así, Isaka-san.-intervino entre los 2 Asahina.

-¿Molestarlo?-se hiso el tonto el uke mas alto.-Pero si solo nos divertimos, ¿O no, Misaki?-rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, esperando la reacción del joven, pero este no dujo ni pio.-Ya enserio, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Tengo mucha hambre, no logre desayunar ni comer por el trabajo extra!-se desahogó con los dos mayores.-¡Y eso que todavía no acabo, el comedor esta al tope, no tengo paciencia para lidiar con tanta gente y estoy 77% seguro que si no como ahora no llegare a casa!

-¿Y el otro 23%?-se burló de su sufrimiento Isaka.

-Me comer cualquier cosa que vea en el camino.-sufrido empezó a sollozar cómicamente, lo que causaba una gran risa en el próximo dueño de Marukawa.

-Por favor Misaki-kun, relájese, Isaka podría ayudarlo.-miro al mencionado que se aclaró la garganta y vio un poco más serio al menor.

-Podrías ir al piso de manga Shoujo.-le sugirió.-Sus divisiones ya comieron y una de ellas adelanto su hora de almuerzo, así que su comedor debe estar vacío.

-¿Enserio?-inocente hacia la mención del piso en que había tenido el desagradable encuentro, se emoción y su cara cambio en una expresión feliz.-Gracias, muchas gracias.-se inclinó ante los dos adultos.-Isaka-san, Asahina-san, me retiro.

Salió corriendo al elevador, oyendo como el último par se despedía, con ansias e hiperactividad entro al aparato, bajo y se dirigió al comedor, entro como agua que pasa por su casa, cuando le dio un ataque al corazón al ver a quien se encontraba dentro.

=========================-¿¡Tu otra vez!?=========================

Ambos castaños se vieron furiosos, el mayor por el hecho de que por fin iba a descansar después de un día de estrés y el menor que fantaseaba con tener una comida solitaria. Pero no, ninguno de los dos lo lograría, ¿Y por qué?, porque se tenían mutuamente…para j*derse la noche.

-Sabes que.-el menor se masajeo las sienes, y camino hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Onodera.-Te ignorare y tu a mí, ¿Ok?-no esperaba respuesta, pero el silencio fue suficiente, se sentó quedando ambos espalda contra espalda. El menor abrió uno de los bentous que preparaba para cuando no tenia tiempo de desayunar, pero este era demasiado grande, incluso para el hambre que tenia, seguro que tomo uno de los de Usami, pero era fácil confundirlos, ya que cuando los preparaba no les ponía nombre, pero el escritor al ser tan infantil, pidió que Misaki le preparara unos espécieles, porque no había nada más romántico que comer un bentou de tu pareja, según Usami.

-¡Itadakumasu!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, lo que avergonzó a ambos, Misaki volteo a ver a Onodera que suspiro.

-Veo que esto nos incomoda a los dos, así que ven.-Ritsu sabía que si quería olvidar las coas del pasado y que su relación fuera buena, debía ser mejor con el muchacho, así que le hiso un asiento al lado de el.-No me hará daño algo de compañía.

Misaki se dejó llevar y se acercó al otro castaño sentándose a su lado, vio su comida, era de esas instantáneas, que el aborrecía, no por nada aprendió a cocinar, también se fijo en que este comía la comida con algo de disgusto, se inco de hombros y en la tapa del Bentou empezó a pasar la mitad de este hacia ahí, le arrebató el instantáneo almuerzo al otro, recibiendo un queja, pero cuando entrego la mitad del suyo, Onodera se quedo cayado.

-Primero, no soporto ver a la gente comiendo esa comida.-hablo Misaki.-Y segundo, el mío es muy grande y no tengo tanta hambre.-Onodera no comía, solo miraba fijo la comida, eso enojo a Misaki.-Si no lo quieres…

-No…-interrumpió al chico.- Es solo que…hace mucho que no comía uno de estos.-siguió mirando la comida y Misaki identifico que su mirada transmitía nostalgia, después se llevo un gran bocado a la boca y puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Paso un gran rato y siguieron comiendo en silencio, la incomodidad se había esfumado demasiado rápido con la invitación de Ritsu y la amable acción de Misaki, el primero comía muy animadamente su comida disfrutando bocado por bocado, sin importarle que el más pequeño lo viera un poco asustado, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?, solo era un bentou.

-¿Tu cocinaste este?-le pregunto el mayor, Misaki solo asintió ya que tenia comida en la boca.-Has mejorado bastante.-volvió a comer otro bocado, sin importarle que Misaki se encontraba muy sorprendido.

-No entiendo por qué lo comes así.-repuso mirando al lado opuesto en que se encontraba sentado Onodera.-Solo es un bentou.-vio al otro chico y este lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.-…¿Verdad?

-Si…-vio de nuevo la comida.-Solo un bentou...-rio.-Es que, enserio, esto está muy bueno, desde que entre en Marukawa rara vez como comida casera, normalmente no tengo tiempo para comer, mucho menos cocinar.-le dio un suave codazo al pequeño.- Así que tu comprenderás.

Sin nada más que decir, volvieron a comer, pero Misaki se quedo con las últimas palabras que el ojiverde mayor le había dicho, debía ser estresante no poder tener tiempo libre, si él no llegaba a consumir alimento a su hora exacta era, o porque de verdad estaba ocupado, o porque quería evitar a Usami, como esta mañana. Si por alguna razón su trabajo le robaba demasiado tiempo, imaginaba que el escritor lo secuestraria de Marukawa, sin presentar carta de renuncia o dejar una nota de rescate, ¿Pero a quien engañaba?, si tuviere que pasar tanto tiempo alejado de Usagi, sin duda se deprimiría, pero no llegaría a tan grandes extremos como predecía que lo haría su pareja.

-¿Ser editor es muy pesado?-dijo y el editor presto su atención al menor.

-Un poco.-se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.-Bueno, mucho, pero es lo que me gusta hacer, no me quejo.-suspiro cansado, limpiando donde recién había comido, pues ya había acabado, el menor lo imito y después de que el mayor le entregara la tapa, guardo el recipiente y por ultimo ambos chicos se levantaron tomado sus objetos.-¿Ya te retiras?

-Si

-¿Me permitirías acompañarte a la salida?, de cualquier forma, yo igual voy para allá.-Misaki no objeto y dejo que el castaño caminara al lado de él, Onodera agradeció que nadie de su sector lo viera, ya que inmediatamente sacarían conclusiones y lo último que quería esa noche es otro ataque de celos de Takano, bajaron del elevador cuando Misaki le hiso una pregunta:

-Si eres un editor.-hablo.-¿No deberías salir más tarde?-se dirigió al mayor y este lo vio.-Digo, tú tienes un trabajo superior al mío, y las 5:00 no es la hora en la que normalmente veo salir a los editores de mi sector.-llegaron a la entrada y Ritsu se detuvo para responder a la pregunta del menor.

-Lo que sucede es que llegue más temprano hoy.-explico.-Hace unos días perdí el manuscrito de Mutuo-sensei, una de mis editoras, así que pude hacer mi trabajo más rápido ya que tampoco almorcé.-noto como el joven se quedaba tieso, así que paso una mano por enfrente de el.-He, ¿Estas bien?

-¡Lo olvide!-grito tomándose la cabeza, salió junto con un Onodera preocupado y empezó a caminar de lado a lado.-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, ¿¡Cómo!?, me va a matar.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién te va a matar?-le pregunto nervioso el castaño.

-Mi jefa me pidió ese mismo manuscrito para mañana, y yo lo olvide.-un aura depresiva lo rodeo y pensó que ahora él se veía peor que Aikawa.

-Espera…-Onodera pensó un poco, y chasqueando los dedos su sonrisa se hiso más pronunciada.-¡Ya lo recuerdo!-Misaki lo miro.-cuando el manuscrito llego lo lleve inmediatamente a mi casa, pero me desmaye del cansancio y creo que al pasar los días lo olvide.

-Entonces, ¿Esta en tu casa?.-inquirió viéndolo como su última esperanza.

-Si, y sí gustas te lo puedo traer mañana.-ofreció pero Misaki negó rápidamente.

-No.-le grito.-Estoy seguro de que ella mañana vendrá directo a mi casa para recogerlo.-Onodera pensó que bromeaba.-Así que necesito que me lo prestes.

-¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?-miro confuso al menor. Este suspiro.

-Si, no tengo de otra.-la reacción no le gusto a Onodera, así que pensó una forma de calmar las cosas.

-Bien.-tomo el maletín de Misaki rápidamente y corrió hasta la esquina, sorprendiendo al menor.-¡Si tanto lo necesitas, persígueme!

-Ey, vuelve aquí.-Onodera no se detenía, así que comprendió que el hablaba enserio, y como no quería perder su maletín además de que necesitaba con urgencia ese manuscrito, obedeció a el mayor y lo siguió.

Corrieron unas cuadras en las que Misaki no lograba atrapar al mayor, terminaron llegando a la estación y de lo cansados que estaban no discutieron, solo se sentaron todo el trayecto tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-¿Qué edad crees que tienes?, ¿¡Cinco!?-le pregunto furioso Misaki.

-Tu dímelo.-lo miro esperando una respuesta, que el menor no supo cómo interpretar.-¿De cuántos me veo?

-….-entrecerró los ojos y aprovecho la oportunidad.-De 15.-Ritsu sonrió.-De llegar a viejo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo.-Pero si solo soy seis años mayor que tú, así que por lo tanto tu tendrías más de 65 años.-el joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero de nuevo Ritsu paso de él y corrió saliendo del tren.-¿¡Qué esperas tortuga!?

Misaki grullo por sus adentro y juro que nunca volvería a bajar la vista cuando estuviera con el editor, corrió tras el mencionado, tratando de adivinar sus movimientos, pero le era difícil hacerlo, ya que cada nuevo giro o cruce de calle era totalmente desconocido para el, era normal, pues no sabía dónde vivía, ya llevaban unos 5 minutos corriendo hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina, vio que el castaño más claro subía una cuesta un poco empinada, con dificultad la subió y al llegar perdió todas sus fuerza cuando él y el otro se encontraban en el lovi de un edificio, en el cual Ritsu vivía.

-Ya…no seas dramático.-jadeando y se burló de Takahashi, después llamo al elevador y subió poniendo un brazo en la puerta para que este subiera.-¿Te quedaras ahí?-con pasos torpes, subió al aparato derrumbándose en el suelo de este.-Oh, ¿Enserio?, que poco aguantas.

-Pues tu eres como un p*to caballo de m*erda.-se quejó de su agresión.-No tenías que correr, de cualquier forma te acompañaría.

-Pero fue divertido, ¿No?-ambos bajaron de la máquina, uno más cansado que otro mientras el más activo se dirigía a la segunda de dos puertas , entro al departamento dejando la entrada abierta, Misaki solo se quedó fuera tomando las cosas que Ondera le había dejado en el suelo.-Vamos, ¡Entra!-lo invito a entrar desde adentro, y como ya había caído una vez, ¿Cuento daño aria volver a hacerlo?, así que guiado por todos sus sentidos entro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de si. Inspecciono un poco lugar, se hallaba desordenado, con ropa y libros apilados por todo el suelo, no había mal olor, pero si un gran desastre por el lugar, y según sabía, Onodera era muy ordenado, hasta más que él.

-Perdona la pregunta pero.-hablo mientras veía como el mayor buscaba el manuscrito.-¿Por qué tu hogar parece un chiquero?

-Gracias por el cumpliendo.-escudriño entre unas hojas antes de verlo.-Que no recoja mi casa es la misma razón por la que no me alimento adecuadamente.

-Oh.-se cayó repentinamente.-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, adoro mi trabajo y eso es suficiente para mi.-siguió revolviendo los papeles, Misaki lo miro con sorpresa, al parecer había subestimado al chico, no era ningún flojo que le importaba un comino su vida y aspecto, solo que su trabajo le absorbía demasiado tiempo y este prefería aprovechar, no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de orgullo y admiración por el, pero enseguida se abofeteo mentalmente por ello y volvió a seguir con la mirada a Onodera.-¡Lo encontré!

-¿El manuscrito?-exclamo emocionado, acercándose al otro castaño.-Genial.

-De nada.-le dijo al pequeño regodeándose.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que de nada.-alejo las hojas del alcance de Misaki y agrando la distancia entre él y el mencionado.-Encontré el manuscrito, y además te lo voy a prestar.

-Ja que gracioso.-se burló del mayor.-Si no te lo hubiera mencionado, muy pronto te quedarías sin trabajo.

-A, ¿entonces no lo quieres?-levanto el objeto zarandeándolo para demostrarle el menor que no lo conseguiría tan fácil, Misaki vio las intenciones del mayor, así que se acercó a él y empezó a dar saltitos para alcanzar las hojas.

-Claro que lo quiero.-salto y se estiro lo más posible.-No, mas bien lo necesito.

-Muy bien, si tanto lo quieres alcánzalo( _"Otra vez no"_ , pensó el menor).-Ritsu rio y corrió por todo el lugar mientras Misaki lo perseguía, el mayor estaba de lo más alegre, saltando y esquivando todos los muebles con el menor detrás, en cambio este se encontraba furioso y demasiado cansado para seguir corriendo, así que se fijo en que Onodera daba vueltas al sillón, se subió al mismo y cuando el otro castaño se acercaba a él, salto encima de este causando que los dos cayeran en el suelo.-Pff….ja..ja.-exploto en risas.

-¿Por qué te ríes idio…-no pudo terminar, ya que él también se dejó llevar y permitió que las risas salieran, olvidando lo enojado que se encontraba, estuvieron así durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que el menor se dio cuenta de la situación y rápidamente se levantó, tomando las hoja y sus cosas.-Deja de actuar tan infantil, estúpido.

-…-este se quedó callado y lentamente se levantó viendo con arrepentimiento al menor.-Lo siento mucho, de saber que te molestaría no lo hubiera hecho.-se disculpó.

-…pues si me molesto.-sabía que no debía doblegarse ante el, no si no quería volver a caer una tercera vez. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, pero sintió como Onodera lo timaba del brazo con poca fuerza.-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Lo lamento…

-Ya te disculpaste.-exclamo.

-No por eso.-lo miro a los ojos.-Si no por…todo.-Misaki entendió y como le dolía ver así al mayor, lo abrazo rápidamente y salió del lugar.

-Te lo devolveré mañana, ¿Ok?-lo volteo a ver.

-Claro, te estaré esperando.-le sonrió e inconscientemente Misaki hiso lo mismo.-Adiós

-Adiós.-entro al elevador y cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar volteo su cabeza hacia Onodera, viéndolo por última vez, sintió un gran nudo en su estómago y sin darse cuanta se le aguaron los ojos, cundo escucho el pitido del elevador se limpió rápidamente y bajo lo más rápido que pudo del aparato.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-lo saludo un azabache muy alto y con ojos dorados, pero este se quedó estático al darse cuenta quien era con quien se encontraba, era el chico con el que Onodera había chocado y tenido una pequeña platica, noto que el pequeño tenia los ojos un poco brillosos y cristalinos, lo que lo hiso asustarse y dirigirse mas rápido a la casa de Ritsu, pero no importaría ya que este ya se había ido a dormir. Misaki salió del edificio y se dirigió a casa de Usami, hasta que recibió una llamada:

-¿Hola?-sabía quien era, pero estaba un poco sacado de onda como para prestar atención.

-Misaki, ¿Dónde estás?-lo ataco con preguntas.-Aikawa me dijo que ya deberías haber salido, ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?

-Relájate.-le pidió al peliplata.-Es que Aikawa-san me pidió algo y lo recogí, pero tarde un rato.

-¿Y sigues en la editorial?

-Eh, no voy en camino a casa.-mintió, corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a la ruta que lo llevaba a casa del escritor.

-Voy por ti.-dijo y colgó.

-No, Usagi-san…J*der.-exclamo y maldijo al ojimorado. Pero este no tenia remedio, así que espero a Usami y cuando llego se montó en su auto y se dirigieron a casa, todavía teniendo a cierto castaño en la mente y esperando con ansias el momento en el que tendrá que devolver el manuscrito de Mutuo-sensei a Emerald.

* * *

*Combini: es como un tipo tienda que vende mucha variedad de productos, como comía, productos de limpieza, etc.(Los que ya vieron Sekaiichi ya deben saber que es)


End file.
